


Bumpy roads

by Omoskates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Wetting, Drabble, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, and theres tears, ill prolly add more tags later maybe probably hopefully, it's piss helen i cant get more descriptive than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: a harmless road trip takes a turn for the worse





	Bumpy roads

**Author's Note:**

> just as usual, i absolutely suck at titles.enjoy

“Yuuriiii I have to peeeeeeeeeeeee,” Viktor whined. “Please, let's just make a U-turn, I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

A summer road trip seemed like a good idea when the two headed off the first day. Now, 2 days in and on their way back home, Yuuri was now well aware of how vocal Viktor could get about needing to use the bathroom,as well as how often he declared his need shortly after passing a rest stop.

“The next gas station is just as far away as the last one, Vitya. Also, word of advice, if you want to stop needing to pee so often, stop drinking so many sodas. The cooler’s almost empty.”

“But it's so hoooooot.”

Yuuri did realize how hot it was, still sweating bullets with the AC on full blast. Even Makkachin, who had the privilege of sitting in the shaded back seat with ice water right next to him, was panting hard.

“Okay, then just…Just go in one of the bottles or something.”  


“I already threw them out.”  


“...convenient,” He mumbled.  


Viktor continued vocalizing his need and began to squirm and bounce his legs. Yuuri couldn't help but glance at his husband from time to time. He was just too cute fidgeting and letting out little moans and   
whines whenever they passed over a bump.  


“I’m not gonna make it!” Viktor cried.  


“Just undo your seatbelt for now. It should relieve some of the pressure. Plus, we’re almost there.”  


“Almost there isn't gonna cut it this time, I'm already feeling damp,” Viktor complained as he undid his seatbelt.  


‘TMI, Viktor,’ Yuuri thought.  


“Let's just pull over, I haven't seen a car in miles! I'm gonna lose it if we don't hurry!”  


“Okay,okay! Let's get off this bridge first.”  


Viktor felt the difference in the pavement as the car shifted up and down as they drove onto the bridge. With every bump came a little more piss escaping into his briefs.  


“Not gonna make it, Not gonna make it!”  


Viktor shoved his hands in between his thighs as he felt his pants growing wet. Soon enough, he was sitting in a puddle of his own pee trying to ignore the pitter-patter of piss on the car floor. “This can't be happening!”  


Once they were off the bridge, Yuuri pulled over, put the car into park, and immediately got out to get a beach towel from the trunk of the car. Yuuri opened the passenger door, to be greeted with a now soaked, shaking, and, crying Viktor.  


“I-I didn't make it,” Viktor stuttered as he held back a sob. “I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I just couldn't hold it!”  


Yuuri hugged Viktor close, not caring if his own clothes got wet.  


“It's alright, love, it's alright. You don't have to apologize, accidents happen,” Yuuri cooed as he attempted to soothe his husband.  


“I feel like such a child. You probably think I am one, wetting myself and crying over it like this.”  


“I don't and you're not. You're my brave, beautiful man, and I'll never see you as anything short of that,” he reassured Viktor. Yuuri kissed away the tears on Viktor’s face, which seemed to help calm him down at least a bit.  


“I-I'm sorry. I ruined our trip, didn't I?”  


“Of course not, dear.you could never ruin anything,” Yuuri soothed. “When we get back home, we can take a nice long bath in the hot springs and have as much katsudon as you want, okay?”  


“Can we cuddle too?”  


“Of course we can cuddle, I'll give you all the cuddles in the world.”  


“Thank you, Yuuri.”  


“Anything for you, Vitya. Now let's get you at least a little more clean before we hit the road.”


End file.
